tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Buster
|last_appearance = The Great Discovery |creator(s) = Phil Fehrle Paul Dawson Robert Gauld-Galliers |name = Buster |title = Buster the Steamroller |gender = Male |country_of_origin = Island of Sodor England |relative(s) = |affiliation = * Sodor Construction Company ** Nelson ** Jack ** Alfie ** Oliver (excavator) ** Max and Monty ** Isobella ** Jenny Packard * North Western Railway ** Thomas |basis = Aveling & Porter R10 |power_type = Steam |vehicle = Road vehicle |type = Steamroller |fuel_type = Coal |wheels = 3 Rollers |designer(s) = Aveling & Porter |builder(s) = Invicta Works |year_built = Between 1903 and 1932 |company = Sodor Construction Company |owner(s) = Jenny Packard }} Buster is a simple steamroller who goes about his job with pride and content. He works for the Sodor Construction Company. Biography ''Thomas & Friends'' Buster helped out when Miss Jenny found mole hills on the football field. Buster was also seen at the new school construction site. Buster likes to think of himself as the "world's fastest steamroller" and often dreams of winning races. This came true when he won a race against Max and Monty on the newly completed Sodor Rally Track. Personality Buster is a hard worker with heart and commitment in what he does and he is a good dreamer. He goes about his job with glee and pride knowing all is right with the world. What Buster lacks in imagination, he makes up for with heart, commitment, and hard work. He is liked by all the machines for his wonderful enthusiasm and kindness to help with everything. Technical Details Basis Buster is based on an Aveling and Porter R10 class steamroller. File:GeorgeandBuster'sbasis.jpg|Buster's basis Livery Buster is painted brownish-red with yellow and red lining. The words "SODOR CONSTRUCTION Co." are painted on the sides of his roof in yellow, and the alloys of his rollers are painted red. In concept art, Buster retains a similar livery, but with purple as the main colour rather than the brownish-red used on the final model. Appearances Television Series= ''Thomas & Friends * 'Jack and the Sodor Construction Company' - A Visit from Thomas , Percy's Scary Tale , A Happy Day for Percy , Thomas and the Moles, Percy Helps Out and The Tortoise and the Hare Specials * '''2008' - The Great Discovery Buster had a role in the cancelled episode, The Importance of Being Patrick. Music Videos * Jack and the Sodor Construction Company - The Work Song and One Friendly Family * The Great Discovery - There's a Job for Everyone and Thomas, You're the Leader |-| Other Media= Magazine Stories * Buster has also appeared in a magazine story. Trivia * Up until the introduction of Darcy in the twenty-third series, Buster was the only member of the Pack with no visible number. According to Phil Fehrle in an interview with SiF, Buster may have been intended to have a number, though he states that there was not a convenient place to put a number on his bodywork. * His name was originally meant to be for Oliver. As a result, the description of the Jack Jumps In Livestream on the official UK Youtube Channel incorrectly states that Buster is an excavator. * He is the second known steamroller on Sodor, the first being George. Merchandise * TrackMaster References es:Buster he:באסטר ja:バスター pl:Buster ru:Бастер Category:The Pack Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Non-rail vehicles Category:Steamrollers Category:Traction engines Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Male characters Category:Road vehicles